


Moonshine (And Murphy)

by ohmaggies (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, and heart-breaking, and raven and murphy are adorable, but it's totally great, i think this is so out of character but i don't know, set sometime in S1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ohmaggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Everything was, once again then, like is should be, and thank God for that, but now, he was resting against something cold and trying not to cry or think about how he and Jasper had gone five minutes before fighting and his words still stung, replaying over and over in the back of his mind on repeat; ‘Go float yourself, Monty. Go float yourself, Monty. Go float yourself.’ Hey, technically, they both should’ve floated in a couple months’ time anyway and that was Monty’s fault so really, he had floated himself, and Jasper too.'</p><p>or monty and jasper fight, and raven and murphy are adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshine (And Murphy)

Jasper and the gang come back five days later after they left. They’re battered and bruised, and tired, and hungry, and they stumble around like sleepwalkers. They come back like heroes and the rest of the hundred cheer and crowd around them, hands rushing into the air and shouts of ‘hurrays’ and cheers. They’re happy, even happier when they see the supplies Bellamy and Clarke have, and it’s like a celebration- makeshift cups of makeshift moonshine are thrust into the air, teenagers drinking in the alcohol and yelling.

 

No one has the heart to tell them that they should really be quiet or that their loud voices really aren’t necessary but happiness in these times is hard to find and for as long as they can, they’re going to drink it in; they’re going to hug each other and laugh and smile and express themselves in any way they can before they don’t have a reason to be like this again.

 

They all know that not long from then, things are going to change. No one has to say it but they know. It’s always there; the heaviness that settles in the air when they’re so goddamn happy. It won’t last, they tell themselves, nothing ever does. The kids have to remind each other sometimes that the pain and suffrage, and the happiness and laughter, are all human things and none of them want to think that instead of being alive and free they could be floating around in space for eternity. That empty feeling, the numbness they feel when someone dies or something bad happens, however, does last.

 

Monty spent almost five whole days in his and Jasper’s empty tent all on his lonesome and pooling his energy and worry into making moonshine, which was, by all accounts, not his best. It tasted like shit and when he sipped it, it only seemed to remind him of everything that relied on them. The radio, contacting the Ark, saving the thousands of people on board- every single little thing, that was on them. A burden much too heavy, and big, for their shoulders to carry, but they settled it on themselves anyway.

 

His parents were relying on him to do so and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without seeing them or having their controlling eye on him. They had to forgive him, and his sins, and if they didn’t, and Jasper never came back, Monty wasn’t sure how he could ever keep going. He couldn’t carry the weight of anything on his shoulders by himself; he had never been that strong, just loyal and brave and smart. Those things meant nothing on the battlefield and nothing in the face of death but courage and knowing how to throw a good fist? That meant everything.

 

Five whole days and the heartache of being alone was almost far too much. Luckily enough, Jasper had left his goggles under his pillow and when times when got really bad, the boy would dig them up and stare at them and his reflection and wish for safe passage and live his life through flashbacks of what was. Hopefully, there was a lot more to come- more moments and memories and things to share with the next generation of delinquents when they pried an old and aching Monty Green about his day.

 

He would tell them, without fault, that the days of his youth were spent pining over his best friend and making a list of things that he wouldn’t do for Jasper, which only had one thing on it while the list of things he would do was forever being added to. He hoped that one day, he didn’t have to keep this sinking in his chest and he didn’t have to wander about with a weighed down heart while his friend flirted shamelessly with another girl who Monty could never ever compete with; girls had long hair and curves and breasts and wide eyes and soft lips, and competition was never fair when a pretty girl was involved. It was as if the universe had already set him up for failure.

 

When Jasper got back, and Clarke, Bellamy and Murphy, Monty heard the cheers first, the finger-in-mouth whistles and sounds of sloshing moonshine. He tucked the goggles back where he had found them and eased himself up slowly, eye squeezing shut for a second in preparation before he pushed away the tent flap just before he caught sight of—

 

—And he was running, faster than he had ever ran with feet pounding on the dirt beneath him, small legs striding the distance to the gate with his unzipped jacket fluttering about in the wind, managing to push past the crowd of criminals to catapult himself at Jasper. His friend was already grinning madly and gladly accepted Monty’s act of affection, his arms already stretched open, and wide, to pull his friend into them.

 

The boy’s throat felt constricted when he spoke, face burrowing into Jasper’s neck, breaths short and shallow. God, he just wanted to hold his friend against him and never let go for as long as it took. After everything, after months in confinement and five days apart, he swore he was never letting the other out of his sight. “Jasper,” he whispered. “ _Five days_.”

 

“Dude,” came the reply, his friend’s words muttered warmly into the crook of his neck, a small laugh followed after. “Bellamy decided to stop for a snack. It was a boar actually and he didn’t catch it so we spent two hours chasing it through the forest while Clarke complained because she couldn’t run and hold her girls at the same time, not my words.” He paused, listening to Monty’s hushed amusement. “And _I_ stopped to get you something.”

 

Monty stepped back from the embrace to give his friend a once-over, confusion taunting his features and an eyebrow raised in question. They hadn’t ever really gotten each other a present, unless the time he got Jasper high counted as a gift but he doubted that. While looking at him with warm brown eyes, he almost winced at his friend’s appearance.

 

He looked like he’d been through hell, and he probably had, and despite playing off his injuries with an amusing story about Clarke Griffin’s breasts, Monty couldn’t help the hand that jutted out to run along a cut scratched on Jasper’s jawline, feeling along the mark with each corner of his mouth twisting down into a frown, a hot blush soothing across his cheeks when he realised what he was doing. “You’re hurt,” he said, not bothering to move.

 

“I’m fine Monty,” the other teenager insisted, softly slapping away at the hand touching his face. “Clarke already had a look at it and she said it should heal up in a few days on its own. You don’t need to worry about me, okay? I can take of myself.”

 

His words felt like a slap across the face and before Monty could help it, a scowl crossed his face. “I know you can,” he replied, taking a step back. They had already attracted a crowd of a few people that were scattered about, eyes glancing over in curiosity at the conversation. “Aren’t I allowed to worry about you, Jas? You disappear for five days with no word of whether you’re alive or not and I’m not allowed to worry about you?”

 

“Just—Piss off, okay?” the other boy hissed, glancing around nervously. Monty followed his eye and saw a few girls by the fire, talking to each other in hushed tones and he couldn’t help the anger that boiled beneath his surface, jaw clenching and tears springing at the waterline of his eye. He moved to wipe them away with his sleeve, a heavy breath leaving his nose coolly. “Fine,” he whispered, tugging at the zip of his jacket to do it off before turning, taking off and leaving Jasper behind. God, five days apart and this is how he treated him. A part of Monty screamed to leave it alone but he wasn’t sure if he could and trying to restrain himself, he looked back at his friend. “Why are you being such an asshole?”

 

“Go float yourself, Monty,” Jasper replied feebly, words almost muttered completely under his breath though they hurt just as much.

 

There were a few collective gasps from somewhere but the sounds were deafened by Jasper’s sentence rebounding around his head. Almost like clockwork, Bellamy emerged from his tent glancing between the two with slitted eyes, his hair tousled and shirt missing, a surprise to practically no one. “We got a problem?” the eldest Blake asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

 

Yes, there was a problem but it wasn’t any of his business. They’d figure it out eventually, they always did, and if they didn’t, well, those five days without Jasper would seem small to what was probably likely awaiting him. Two a.m. mornings with glasses of bitter moonshine and a burning throat would be nothing compared to the hell that was waiting for him at the end of argument. He had watched his friend wither away before him and seen the scar of the spear that almost ended his life but somehow, being told to float himself seemed so much worse than that. Before that, it had been friendship and comradery but now, it was like everything had been turned upside down on its head and Monty didn’t like it one bit, at all.

 

The boy couldn’t look back or face Bellamy so he let Jasper deal with it, retreating to their tent to scrounge up his things, trying to control the hitched breaths that shook his body, tears threatening to escape as he threw Jasper’s pillow up, grasping his goggles with the intent to take them before clutching them in a fist, knuckles paling, before he threw them, the goggles weakly hitting his bed. He wasn’t sure if he was angry or upset but he just finished getting his possessions together when he heard the tent unzip and heavy footfalls behind him.

 

“Don’t worry,” he muttered to the person, hoping that it was Jasper and not someone trying to confront him about what had just happened. He didn’t want to talk about or think about or even have to look at his friend for as long as he lived because God, they were so pathetic fighting over that. In his defence, Jasper had started it. Earth had given them freedom and Monty wasn’t going to blame him for wanting some of that but swearing at your friend of ten years because they were concerned about you was not freedom, it was stupid and hurtful. “I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

 

“Good,” Jasper replied. His voice was weak and he shifted about awkwardly before he spoke again, opening his mouth with a shaky breath. “Where are you going to go?” he asked. There weren’t many places for Monty to sleep but he was sure he’d find somewhere, even if it meant bunking with Murphy or finding somewhere in the dropship or a space on the floor of a tent that no one was using. Anywhere would be better than here; anywhere would be better than the broken home they had just made.

 

Even when his friend repeated his question, he didn’t answer, just tried to control his stuttered breathing and wiped his face of the wet that was glistening on his cheeks, sniffing as he did so. He had no idea where he was going to go. There truly wasn’t any space for him unless he could find a spare tent or convince someone to share with him. Truth be told, he didn’t have any friends. That was Jasper. Everyone that Monty knew, Jasper was friends with, and it sucked knowing that- it sucked knowing that he might leave the tent and Jasper, and never find his place. Who was to say that he wasn’t going to be replaced by any one of the girls also pining over the other boy?

 

“Monty—“

 

“I’ll find somewhere,” he whispered, standing to work the ache from his legs. As hard as he tried to be angry, he couldn’t. They were overreacting about everything and it was too late to unpack everything and apologise for something that wasn’t even his fault. Turning, he fixed his friend with a glare, though his eyes softened against his will. “You don’t need to worry about it, okay, Jasper? I’m going.”

 

“Okay,” the other said, biting down on his bottom lip as if he wanted to say more but he kept it to himself, let Monty push past him with his things and out the tent and not once did he try and stop him or say he was sorry or tell him to stop being such an idiot for once and put everything back because it was just a stupid little fight and they were going to get over it eventually. Because even when they had fought before, his friend had been there. He never could’ve made that shot and blown up the bridge without him. Jasper Jordan mentally told himself to go and float.

* * *

 

Monty stared about, avoiding people’s glares which were far from innocent and all too suspecting for his liking. The dropship was a few metres away and he got there soon enough, climbing the rungs of his ladder and finding somewhere up there which was quiet and unoccupied and settling down, dropping his stuff to the floor with tears coming into his vision, back hitting down on the metal of the ship. Part of him was expecting- and hoping- Jasper to stop him, tug on his arm and roll his eyes and tell him that he was stupid and he didn’t have to leave. But, he didn’t.

 

Monty’s heart ached at the thought.

* * *

 

Those five days without Jasper were some of the worst of his life and on the days when he got really bad- or the days that Octavia penned ‘Those Times That Monty Missed His Second Half’- Bellamy’s little  sister would go and sit with him, share her worries about her brother, Clarke and Jasper, and mutter some surprisingly encouraging words that should have been hopeful but felt more like lies. “ _They’ll be okay_ ,” she had said, smiling brightly, knees pulled up to her chest. She looked sad, or maybe she was just worried, but he wasn’t willing to face her if he said anything about it. “ _So, honestly_ ,” she asked, “ _how are you and Jasper not completely sick of each other yet_?”

 

Monty’s shoulders had heaved with a shrug, eyes glancing down curiously at the wristband clenching in his grasp. “ _Lucky, I guess. I mean, we’ve had our problems and the times we wanted to kill each other but me and Jasper until the end. That’s how it’s supposed to be, I think_.”

 

“ _And hey_ ,” she said once, not even looking at him but somewhere else, anywhere else instead of him, “ _when they’re back, you’re probably going to want them gone again_.” And even if right then she had been completely and utterly correct, he couldn’t have taken one more empty day; one more lonely and numb Jasper-less day.

 

And to think, just a few mere minutes ago, or maybe it had been an hour already, he was sitting in his tent with his orange blanket pulled over him and then that day wasn’t so empty anymore. Everything was, once again then, like is should be, and thank God for that, but now, he was resting against something cold and trying not to cry or think about how he and Jasper had gone five minutes before fighting and his words still stung, replaying over and over in the back of his mind on repeat; ‘ _Go float yourself, Monty. Go float yourself, Monty. Go float yourself_.’ Hey, technically, they both should’ve floated in a couple months’ time anyway and that was Monty’s fault so really, he had floated himself, and Jasper too.

 

The boy sighed, lifting himself up just enough to catch a peek of Raven’s hair appearing from the floor, her feet clanging on the ladder as she climbed up. Despite himself, he laid down flat, hoping she wasn’t coming up to talk, but, surprisingly, she reached a hand down, another moving up to take it as Murphy heaved up to the second level of the dropship. Monty stared at them, at first confused at what they were doing before he heard the unmistakable sound of Raven’s forced laughter and she must have hit Murphy because there was a wince, followed by his groan.

 

“You’re such an ass,” the mechanic said, finally appearing. Her red jacket was discarded beneath her feet, singlet hanging loosely off her and hair pulled up into a loose ponytail. From behind her, the other teenager just smirked, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth, face alit with amusement. “I can’t believe I’m even talking to you, Murphy.”

 

“Yeah, well, Reyes, you’re a bitch,” he retorted, moving his hands to tuck them into his pocket, grin fading into a scowl, his footfalls falling in behind the girl as he followed her around the dropship. “And trust me, if I had a choice I wouldn’t be up here with you.”

 

She paused, rubbing her hands on her jeans to clean them of the oil coating them. It left dark marks but she didn’t seem to care. Raven moved forward, raising her head so her eyes bore into his, chin jutting into the air. Monty’s heart skipped a beat. She wasn’t someone you wanted to mess with but neither was Murphy, and he shifted where he sat so he could see them better; sure, he felt bad for spying but he was there first. “Then why are you here?” she continued, folding her arms over her chest. “And don’t give me that ‘Bellamy put me up to it’ bullshit because we both know you’re full of it.”

 

“You needed help, I’m a helpful kind of guy,” he said. It was a lie. For as long as everyone had known him, he had just been a selfish asshole- he was just in it for himself and nothing more, nothing less.

 

Raven didn’t say anything, just turned away from him with an indignant shake of her head, eyes rolling and ponytail swishing with the movement. “Look, I don’t fucking care but if you’re going to help me then do it, don’t just stand there staring at my rear-end whenever I bend over—“ she hissed, whirling around to look at him, shaking a spanner at him as she spoke, emphasising her point. “Because I know that’s where you were looking, you pervert, and if I catch you looking there again, this will be going so far up your ass that you’ll be spitting it out, understand?”

 

Murphy raised his hands in defence, and despite himself, each corner of his mouth twisted up into a smile which only seemed to anger the girl even more, her jaw clenching to stop from reaching out and hitting him. “Don’t worry, Reyes,” he said, tilting his head down slightly to raise an eyebrow at her. “I’ll do it when you’re not watching.”

 

“You’re such a dick,” she sighed, kneeling back down to look at something, and it was only when she did that that her eyes drifted over to Monty, sitting against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. “Hey,” she whispered, moving her hand to hold a finger up at Murphy to silence him, tilting her head in question. “What are you doing in here, Monty?”

 

“To be honest?” the boy replied, looking down briefly at his things buddled up around him. How long had he been up there? It must have been atleast twenty minutes or maybe half an hour. Time just seemed to go on and on, and it went even slower knowing that he had messed up so much; he and Jasper were fighting and they were being so, so stupid. How long would it be before they finally made up and got over it? Eyes meeting Raven’s, he shrugged. “I had a fight with Jasper and he kicked me out so—I’m here now.”

 

Raven muttered an apology, glancing down as she bit down on her lip before flickering her eyes back up to meet his. She was unsure when she spoke but the younger boy appreciated her offer anyway, and besides, it was probably the best he’d ever get. “Clarke and I wouldn’t mind having you if you don’t mind. I’m sure we could make some room on the floor or something. It wouldn’t be much but it would be better than sleeping up here, trust me. Some of those delinquents have gas and you don’t want to be up here when Miller eats boar.”

 

“Forget it,” Murphy said. “He can share with me.”

 

Monty wasn’t sure who was more surprised by the other teenager’s words- him or Raven, both staring over at Johnathan with widened eyes and tilting their heads slightly to the side as if to examine him. “Are you serious, dude?” the mechanic asked, mouth hanging open before she narrowed her eyes, her words venomous as she spoke though she kept her voice soft, most likely for Monty’s sake more than Murphy’s. “I thought I was moving in so Clarke could have her own tent? That was the plan, right?”

 

For as long as he’d known them, Monty hadn’t as much seen Raven and Murphy ever interact, except to share a scowl across the room or mutter something sarcastic to each other. But here they were, talking about moving in together and sharing a tent and suddenly, their conversation earlier made more sense than it had before; except for a few parts but he was willing to work those out over time. Still, things felt so different knowing that they were friends. They had probably kissed or maybe even gone further and— _Okay, Monty, gross._

“He needs a place to crash. Anyway, how long do you think he and Jasper can stay mad at each other, Raven?” John said, face contorting into the same half-scowl, half-amusement that it usually held at times like these. “Before we know it they’ll be making out by the fire and getting smashed on moonshine like they used to.”

 

“I’ve never kissed Jasper,” the boy squealed. “We’re not—It’s not like that.” He wasn’t exactly disgusted by the thought, he sure had entertained the idea a few times, but with their current relationship in tatters, he didn’t even want to ever think about his friend any more. He just wanted to lie down and sleep and maybe listen to Raven and Murphy mutter sarcastic comments to each other; it sure beat having to be reminded that Jasper rejected him because he was embarrassed. They were friends. It wasn’t exactly like they were dating so there was no reason to think that they had kissed unless—No way. That definitely wasn’t it.

 

“Not even once?” Raven inquired, head spinning back around to look at him, confusion clouding her features. She wasn’t the first, and wouldn’t be the last, to assume there was something more there. For the first few weeks, the delinquents had constantly asked questions about their relationship and when they denied that anything was going on they were usually met with a hard stare or a disbelieving smile. Now Raven was in on that, Monty wasn’t sure if maybe there was something there- between Jasper and himself- but they hadn’t realised it. He shook the thought away because the mechanic was still looking at him and he hated the silence. “Not even one of those ‘oh, we’re young so let’s explore what the word has to offer’ kind of kisses?” she continued.

“No, not even one of those.”

* * *

 

The crowd had since dispersed, the hundred settling into bed for the night and those on watch- Finn and Bellamy that night- were out of sight, watching over the camp grounds. It was cold and Monty stared into the embers of the flames before him, shivering in the cold. Maybe they would freeze to death; he would rather that than starve or dehydrate. Sure, they were all as equally unpleasant but he was willing to risk his luck with the wind and frost. He’d never gone hungry before, ever, atleast, not like this.

 

It had been three days since he and Jasper had fought, and three days sharing a tent with Murphy and listening to Raven crawl into John’s bed every morning and disappear before the rest of the camp woke up. It left an aching feeling in his chest that he couldn’t shake and no matter how many earth herbs he smoked, he couldn’t get rid of it.

 

He would pull his blanket over his head and try to ignore the sounds of a lovesick mechanic muttering things to the camp outcast. How those two were together was beyond him but somehow, after spending forty-eight hours with them, he couldn’t imagine them ever being apart; especially when Raven told Murphy off or Murphy told Raven to piss off, both of which happened a lot.

 

Something settled over his shoulders, stirring him from his thoughts. Grasping at the orange blanket now on him, he was puzzled, looking up in confusion to meet Jasper’s gaze. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say or even if she should say something, but he didn’t, just looked back down awkwardly, hoping that his friend wandered off and left and didn’t want to talk at all. So, he looked up again and sure enough, the teenager was still staring down at him, hair sticking up at odd angles and each corner of his mouth twisted down into a frown.

 

“I thought you might be cold,” Jasper said, shoulders heaving with a shrug as he sat down beside Monty, hands finding solace on his knees. The fire was warm against his skin but the younger boy wasn’t moving so neither was Jasper; still, the lack of words as almost more than he could handle and he considered standing up just to coax words from Monty. The silence was deafening, ironically, and he opened his mouth to speak again but didn’t, letting minutes pass before he finally did, voice quiet and hushed. “I was a jerk, wasn’t I?”

 

Monty didn’t say anything at first, just stared at the fire. “Jasper,” he said, voice cracking slightly as he spoke, words hushed beneath his breath. He could hear his voice breaking but pushed through it, determined to get his sentence out; because he was going to find out the truth even if it killed him. He was not going to chicken out and live his entire life without possibly ever knowing the answer. “Are you embarrassed by me?”

 

“Shit, is that what you thought?— No—It’s not like that— I was just—I don’t know how to explain it—Monty—“ the other teenager defended but he was stuttering too much for anything to make much sense and for a second, his arm touched briefly on the other’s thigh as if to reassure him before he leant forward, trying to get the other’s attention. The warmth of his hand on Monty’s leg was still there. “D—dude, I can’t believe you would think that.”

 

“It was obvious. When I touched your face you froze, like you didn’t want me to be touching you, yeah? Because you were embarrassed that I was worried about you in-front of your new ‘friends’,” he whispered solemnly, picking at the sleeve of his jacket to occupy himself; anything to avoid having to look his friend in the eye and show just how hurt he was. “Look, just because I’m not as cool as you doesn’t mean you need to shun me to impress the others. I get it, Jasper.”

 

Before Monty could continue, his friend was cupping a hand under his chin, turning his head to look at him, eyebrows knitted together. “I’m not embarrassed by you, okay?” he admitted, top teeth biting down softly on his bottom lip, hands shaking nervously; he was more anxious than he would like to admit. “I just—Clarke and Bellamy thought we were— Like, together and—I think Harper thinks I’m gay.”

 

Monty swallowed. “And that’s a bad thing?”

 

Jasper paused, eyes narrowing at his friend. “Mont,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair, letting it rest there for a moment, tugging at the short, dark waves piled on the top of his head. “A-Are you gay?” _Shit. Shit. Shit._ This was one-hundred percent most definitely not what the boy expected from the conversation.

 

“Hey,  Jas?” Monty whispered, tugging the hideous orange fabric up and patting the space between them, a crooked smile etched upon his face. “Come on.” They had shared a bed before, plenty of times, it was no big deal, but somehow this felt so much different. He wasn’t even sure if Jasper was going to accept it but he tried anyway, hoping that just because of what had happened only seconds ago, it wouldn’t change anything. Sure, there were people to judge them and—Monty didn’t care, he didn’t. He thought he did, thoughts buzzed around anxiously in his head a large majority of the time, but they were practically stitched at the hip, or they had been. Sharing a blanket was no big deal.

 

His friend looked as if he was contemplating it. “It’s warmer next to you,” Jasper hushed as he shifted sideways, finding his place beside his friend as he rubbed his hands together to generate heat, breath coming out white despite the warmth burning his legs from the fire. With a quick glance, he could just make out the dying embers of what had once been their only source of heat. “I’m going to have to keep you just because you keep me warm.”

 

_‘I love you’_ Monty thought. He didn’t say it. “Why do I embarrass you?” he thought. He said it.

 

There was an uneasy feeling that settled around them and Jasper shook beside him; whether from the cold wind battering against them or because he was nervous. “You don’t,” he sighed, hand moving to grasp the smaller one at his side, squeezing it to try and comfort the younger boy. “I just—I couldn’t stand the thought of you liking me. I mean, we’ve always been close but these past few weeks have felt like too much and it scared me.”

 

“You rejected me because you were worried that I had feelings for you?” Monty asked, voice strained with hurt.  He couldn’t meet Jasper’s gaze or even acknowledge his clammy hand in his, pulling it away to settle in his lap. Three days of confusion and having to live with a sinking feeling in his chest felt like nothing compared to the giant metaphorical slap in the face he had just received. He wanted to cry, that’s what he wanted to do, but he didn’t, just moved slightly away and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the stinging he felt from the comment. Surprisingly, it didn’t work.

 

“No,” came the reply. “I didn’t reject you. I was scared, man. I—I love you.”

 

Somehow, those five days without Jasper and then the next three almost seemed worth it just to hear that. Despite himself, and against every fibre of his being, Monty laughed. He felt bad because Jasper flinched, mouth parting to say something, obviously panicked by Monty’s reaction before he turned his had to him, shoulder against Jasper’s chest. “You couldn’t have told me that three days ago, you jerk?” he smirked, moving his hand to smack his friend softly.

 

And suddenly, they were both leaning forward and on instinct- Monty Green had never ever been kissed before and it was weird to think that his first kiss would be with his best friend after they had fought for three days but he didn’t care as long as it happened- he parted his lips ever so slightly, waiting for Jasper’s lips (oh my god, he was kissing Jasper) to press against his but the moment never happened, instead, he was nudged and he opened his eyes in confusion.

 

“Monty, I’m sorry for ignoring you and making you feel like I was rejecting you. Being with you was the only time I have ever been happy and if I made you think otherwise, I’m sorry. Those few days without you were the worst of my entire life, knowing you were mad at me.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Jordan, kiss me,” he said, moving forward to put his lips to the other boy’s, hand moving to his neck, orange blanket slipping from around them onto the floor and even though it was cold, neither could find it in them to reach down and pull it back up or break the contact, and somewhere, Monty-from-three-days-ago seemed so distant and far away, and present-day Monty had lost himself in the kiss because (One) he was kissing his best friend and (Two) his best friend was kissing him back.

 

For a minute, he thought his heart was thumping so hard that it was going to burst out of his chest and completely ruin the moment they were caught up in but thankfully, it didn’t. And after sometime, he finally managed to whisper “I love you” back.

* * *

 

On the edge of camp, Raven stood, watching. As creepy as it was, part of her was just glad they had made up. Three miserable days of them both mopping about and looking completely miserable and run-down, and not to mention the awkward situation of sex with Murphy which had been narrowed down to groping in the early hours of morning while Monty was asleep on the floor- or, atleast, pretending to be.

 

An elbow caught her suddenly- but softly- in the ribs, Murphy materialising beside her with a grin, arm moving to drape around her shoulders. “Told you they’d make up,” he smirked. _What a smug bastard._

 

“Yeah, whatever,” the mechanic sighed, leaning slightly into his embrace, arms folded over her chest and a frown on her face. “—They’re such losers,” she continued. “Look at them, it’s pathetic.”

 

“Shut up, Reyes, just enjoy this.”

 

So she did.

* * *

 

**Monty Green’s List Of Things He Wouldn’t Do For Jasper Jordan:**  
1\. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending honestly feels so rushed but I've been working on this for days and it's time to finally get this up so I'm sorry for all this awfulness. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> _also, you can find me on tumblr if you ever want to talk!! my url is the same as my pseudo (ohmaggies)._


End file.
